<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting by V_Kane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737377">Waiting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Kane/pseuds/V_Kane'>V_Kane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Gen, Psychological Torture, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Kane/pseuds/V_Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton did the only thing he could think of to do right now. </p><p>He waited.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shone bright through the clouds to cover the rooftop in a light too hot to touch. That couldn’t be a problem for Clint Barton though since he was supposed to be the lookout for this specific mission. So he knelt until only the top of his head was over the rooftop barrier. One gloved hand was on the ground next to his folded legs while the other held onto his bow. </p>
<p>There was nothing in the street he could see that would show cause for concern. He had been kneeling for hours waiting and watching while the more unstealthy Avengers waited on his information. His sharp eyes scanned each passing person and every building window. Nothing stood out to him that would make a certain SHIELD Director call the Avengers to intervene. Clint tapped his earpiece to the Avenger’s frequency then used his glove to wipe the sweat that was running into his eyes. </p>
<p>“-ere with all this crap doing nothing? We have been here for hours because Fury wanted -” a voice was yelling into the earpiece making Clint cringe at the sharpness. </p>
<p>“Tony, we have -” </p>
<p>“No, this is ridiculous!” </p>
<p>Clint coughed and Steve must have signaled to Tony because then the line was silent. Clint waited a second longer before Steve’s voice sounded in his ear. </p>
<p>“Go ahead Hawkeye.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I got nothing.” He heard Tony start to speak but his voice shut off with a squeak. Clint didn’t want to know what made Tony make that noise. “I’ve been here for a few hours now and while I like the sun burning me up, we have nothing here that sticks out to me.” </p>
<p>Steve sighing in frustration is a sound Clint doesn’t like hearing but it helped him to know he wasn’t the only one annoyed. </p>
<p>“Pack it up Hawkeye. Come back to the Quinjet. Check in when you are out of the building and on the move.” </p>
<p>“Aye Aye Captain.” </p>
<p>Clint heard a snort before the line went dead and he couldn’t help the small smile that blossomed on his face. He stood slowly, making sure to give his legs ample time to protest the movement after being still for so long. After tucking his bow on his back next to his quiver, Clint stretched out his legs before going for the door to the roof. Swinging it open and stepping into the stairway made him sigh in relief. </p>
<p>“I’m never taking AC for granted again.” </p>
<p>Another swipe at the sweat on his face and he was on his way down. The building itself was only 6 stories so he didn’t bother going for the elevator. He would just take the stairs to the alleyway in the back before heading towards the Quinjet. </p>
<p>Reaching the bottom of the stairs he opened the door to the alleyway and stepped back into the glaring sun. He took a moment to look down both ways and listen for any disturbances. A small homeless man was sleeping toward the end in the shade but besides him the alley was empty. Hearing nothing he moved to tap his comm piece to give Steve his update. </p>
<p>He heard it before he saw it and felt it before he could tell what it was. His hand came to the pain in his neck and he pulled something out quickly. It was small and compact but more importantly it was a tranquilizer dart. Clint immediately looked up and saw the same homeless standing with the gun aimed at him. He looked different than he did before and Clint cursed himself for not being more cautious. </p>
<p>Clint’s body was already being overcome by the tranquilizer and his finger went to the comm in his ear quickly. </p>
<p>“I need…” </p>
<p>His legs gave out hard and his body impacted with the ground roughly. Voices were in his ear but he could barely make them out now. He couldn’t move his body and everything was fading way too fast. The man’s legs came into view just as his body had enough and the black of unconsciousness swallowed him whole. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Waking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint woke slowly into a room full of darkness and silence. The concrete against his cheek was cold as he put his arms under him and slowly pushed himself up. Getting to a sitting position made his head spin so he stopped there for a few minutes and tried to assess the situation.</p>
<p>He couldn’t see anything. Not even a sliver of light by a door he knew was there. The room was pitch black and gave nothing away.</p>
<p>Clint already knew the answer to his next question but he still brought his hands up to his ears and felt around them. His hearing aids were gone. Without them he might be able to hear slight vibrations when someone was talking but here he heard nothing. He was alone wherever he was and he needed to figure a way out.</p>
<p>Clint could already feel that he wasn’t wearing his tactical gear anymore but using his hands he felt that he was wearing an ordinary cotton shirt and sweatpants. His feet were bare and the floor felt rough under them as he stood on shaky legs. He put his left hand out to his left and his right hand out in front of him. He took small steps forward until his hand met a wall. Keeping his right hand on the wall in front of him, Clint moved left until his left hand hit the wall there.</p>
<p>Clint spent a few minutes following the walls all the way around and he figured out something that made him a little uneasy. He was in a room with nothing in it. He swept his arms and legs toward the middle and felt nothing. He didn’t stub his toes on any cot or table. The room was empty.</p>
<p>He put his hands back on the wall and moved around the perimeter again but this time he was looking for something else. He found it a minute later as his fingers felt the seam of the door. He followed it up and around and looked for a handle or any kind of slot. There was nothing there, just a tall rectangle area where the seams of the door were tight against the wall.</p>
<p>He dropped his hands for a moment and leaned his forehead against the door in front of him. Closing his eyes he breathed deeply and thought about what could possibly be his next step after this. He was alone in a dark room and he could hear nothing. Once again he put his hands on the wall in front of him and followed it until he got to the corner on the opposite side of the door.</p>
<p>Clint slid down until he was sitting on the floor with his knees bent in front of him. He did the only thing he could think of to do right now.</p>
<p>He waited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Singing didn’t do much when he could barely hear but Clint did it anyway. It helped pass the time and he assumed if anyone was listening it would annoy them. So a win win in Clint Barton’s book.</p>
<p>Hours passed because Clint needed to use the bathroom after a while. He spent a good amount of time feeling around the floor and the bottom of the walls looking for a drain. There was none he found so he went to the corner by the door and relieved himself there. He hoped sitting on the other side of the room would keep the smell away. Unfortunately it didn’t. Another few hours he was used to the smell anyway.</p>
<p>He spent some time doing pushups, yelling into the dark abyss and telling stories that he heard from friends a long time ago. Some were ones that Natasha had told him before. Russian myths and scary stories. Most were bullshit but he kept them coming. Some he even made up on the spot.</p>
<p>Clint switched to sit ups and jumping jacks thinking the change would make the time fly by faster. The jumping jacks he didn’t do many of since the rough floor started tearing up his feet. It wouldn’t help to have wounds on his feet if whoever kidnapped him ever decided to let him out of this prison.</p>
<p>He noticed many hours later that he was getting thirsty. Banging on the door and yelling for water did nothing. Pacing the room didn’t seem to help and one particular time he didn’t count his steps correctly and ran right into the wall. Thankfully his nose didn’t bleed but it seemed to yell at him in pain for a few hours after that.</p>
<p>A good marathon of yelling tore up his throat that he had to stop telling his stories for a while. He tried to sleep but the floor wasn’t a very good sleeping spot. No matter what position he was in he barely fell asleep before his body was jerking awake. A small part of him didn’t want to sleep either because he thought he might miss something. Maybe they would open the door right when he fell asleep. He couldn’t take that chance.</p>
<p>The last few hours Clint was tucked away into his corner as he thought about maybe this was how he was going to die. He knew it had to have been days since he arrived. His sense of time was off because of the no light situation but the hunger pains in his stomach told him it had been a while.</p>
<p>He thought of Natasha and what she was doing right now. Probably standing over Tony’s shoulder making him nervous as he searched for Clint. Crossing her arms and not showing him the many knives she had hidden on her person. Ignoring Steve’s cautious glances as she stared at the screens that Jarvis used to search for clues.</p>
<p>His lips were dry from not having water and he would do anything for a sip of any kind of liquid. Literally anything. He pulled his knees closer to himself and laid his head on them to do the only thing he could do.</p>
<p>He waited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint’s body was done moving around. He didn’t think he could do ten sit ups if someone had a gun to his head. His body ached in places it hasn’t in years and his mind supplied the answer. He was dehydrated. He needed water and he needed it badly. </p>
<p>He had been tucked in his corner for hours just waiting. For any light or any sound that he could hear. He needed some kind of signal that he wasn’t just left in some room to die. </p>
<p>“Please, I need water. Please.” </p>
<p>His voice was a whisper but he kept repeating it for as long as he could. Someone needs to bring him water or he will die in this box. </p>
<p>“I need water. Please. I’ll do anything.” </p>
<p>Some part of that must have been the magic word because the door was opening. Clint wearily put up his head to see a small amount of light come through. When the door started opening more he had to close his eyes because the light was piercing. It caused his head to pound to the beat of his heart and he winced at the pain. </p>
<p>Something small hit him in the chest and he scrambled to pick them up when they fell to the floor. They were his hearing aids. His hands shook as he put them in and turned them on. He sighed in relief knowing he would be able to hear again even if no one was saying anything right now. </p>
<p>A voice spoke up in front of him and his body flinched at the noise. </p>
<p>“Kneel in the middle of the floor.” </p>
<p>Clint didn’t even hesitate. He turned onto his knees and crawled the few feet he assumed put him in the middle of the room. He couldn’t dare to open his eyes right now even if the light wasn’t that bright. He sat back on his knees and waited for something else to happen. </p>
<p>A few minutes passed before the voice spoke again. </p>
<p>“What will you do for some water right now?” </p>
<p>Clint’s heart stopped beating in his chest. He thought back to what he said before and what he needed now. He knew it had been days since food or water. A human body could last a while with no food but with no water it didn’t last long. He needed water or he would die. He had no choice. </p>
<p>“I need water. I’ll do anything.” </p>
<p>“Beg for it.” </p>
<p>
  <em> They are just words. Say them.  </em>
</p>
<p>“Please. I need water. I’m begging you.” </p>
<p>“As you wish.” </p>
<p>There was movement and noise that had Clint flinching backwards from the man. Someone pushed him backwards onto the ground and straddled his chest. Clint pushed back with his arms and swung at the weight above him. There were too many hands around him and he realized the man must not be alone. It didn’t take long for the hands to trap Clint’s arms under the man’s legs. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?!” </p>
<p>Clint struggled but he was too weak to do anything significant. A hand grabbed at his jaw and another placed his fingers in his mouth and held it open. Clint was screaming out in panic. He tried to cry out but the fingers in his mouth had his tongue pressed down to mute him. </p>
<p>“You asked for this.” </p>
<p>Water started rushing into his mouth. The first few sips were heaven but then it didn’t stop and he started choking on it. The hands on his jaw and in his mouth were immovable as Clint tried to turn his head away from the constant stream of water. </p>
<p>“Is this what you wanted? Water? Is this enough water for you Avenger?” </p>
<p>The water didn’t stop and Clint was sure he was going to drown. It went up his nose, down his throat and into his lungs. He tried to cough but it was useless with the water not stopping. It tasted tepid and warm. </p>
<p>When Clint realized he would die on this ground the water finally tapered off. His body was convulsing as it breathed in air that wasn’t coming a minute ago. He choked and gagged on the water that filled his stomach. The hands didn’t move and kept his mouth open. Clint was fearful that this wasn’t the end of this torture session. </p>
<p>“Was that enough water?” </p>
<p>Clint did his best to nod with the hands still holding onto his jaw like a vice. </p>
<p>“What was that? I can’t hear you.” </p>
<p>This time Clint tried his best to moan out a yes around the fingers in his mouth. It seemed to do the trick because the hands disappeared. However, Clint started struggling in a blind panic when they went to retrieve the hearing aids out of his ears. </p>
<p>“No. Please don’t take them! Please!” </p>
<p>The hands ignored him as they took them out and disappeared along with the weight on his chest. Clint tried to reach out for a leg or foot but nothing was there anymore. The light from the door was disappearing and Clint crawled towards it, scraping up his knees on the way. He got to the door right when it shut on him and turned off the light for good. </p>
<p>“No! Don’t leave me here! I need to get out! Please!” </p>
<p>His pleas went unanswered and eventually Clint’s throat protested the screaming. He crawled slowly back to his corner, trying his best not to throw up the disgusting water that filled up his stomach. </p>
<p>He huddled back in his permanent spot and waited. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rebellion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clint Barton was mad. He knew it had been days of being left alone with his silence but he didn’t even fight back when the men came to waterboard him. He could have done something but he was so thirsty. That anger pulsed inside him like a beacon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha would be furious with him for giving in so soon. He could have stood up to them for a little while longer. He should have done nothing and made them wait on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was silent as he sat in his corner. Now he wasn’t as hungry with water filling his stomach. The taste of it made him want to be sick but he ignored the nausea. There was no way he was vomiting in this room for it to stay here and smell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while he would get to his feet and pace the room. One hand lingering on the wall to make sure he didn’t run into any walls he couldn’t see. His legs protested every movement but he knew he needed to be ready just in case. If he sat down too long when the men came back his legs would fail him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few hours he carefully tore off the bottom part of his shirt all the way around. He took the fabric and tied it around his eyes. He hated things obscuring his vision but if the door opened again this would help with the pain. It would help keep his eyes protected until he got out of this hellhole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If you get out. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let that thought pass by without a comment. He would get out of here. The Avengers would come for him. And if not the Avengers he knew Natasha wouldn’t stop until he was found. Alive or dead. He could always count on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More hours passed until the water filling his stomach was gone and in its place a gnawing hunger. Clint ignored it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another round of walking brought him to where he knew the door was. He stopped with his hand pressed against it and every ounce of him wanted to bang his hands on that door until they bled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me the fuck out of here!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood there for who knows how long until he was able to overcome that emotion. Overcome that fear and keep walking. He came to his usual spot and sat down. He willed his heart to stop beating so fast and tried to relax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later he realized something he should have realized much sooner. They must be listening to him. They didn’t open the door until he said he would do anything for water. That means if they are listening to him, they must be watching him. Clint looked up towards the ceiling but there was no light to show there was a camera there. Nothing gave it away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing on shaky legs he did his perimeter walk again. This time he lifted his hand as far as it would go and let it drag against the wall. He walked until he got to the corner on the left of the door and he felt something. Stopping he pressed himself against the wall and pushed himself up on his tiptoes. His fingers barely wrapped around a small pole and that’s when he knew where the camera was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were watching and listening the whole time. Waiting for him to break. Waiting for him to beg for some measly water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am so stupid. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint decided to change his corner as he sat down right below the camera above him. Thankfully it wasn’t the corner he decided to make his bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something clicked in him knowing that he was doing something to hurt their cause. This little act of rebellion might turn out to be nothing but at least it changed up the same boring things he did before. Now they couldn’t see what he was doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint was silent as he got comfortable and waited again. Waited to see what they would do. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint didn’t have to wait long. Maybe an hour passed by before the door swung violently open. Clint felt the breeze it caused as it just passed him to hit the wall next to him. It scared him for a second but his anger fueled him to make a move. </p><p>Clint pushed off the ground quickly and went low right in front of him. He couldn’t see anything there with his eyes closed and the shirt around his head but he guessed someone would be there looking down on him. His guess was correct when his arms circled around a pair of legs and the body fell hard to the floor.</p><p>It was Clint’s turn this time and he knew he didn’t have long. He crawled up the body quickly until he was straddling the man’s chest.</p><p>
  <em> Kill him!  </em>
</p><p>A hand was at his throat but he ignored it as he grabbed the head below him with both hands. He lifted it for a second before bringing it down to meet the floor with a horrible crunch. The hand at his throat fell away. He did it twice more before there were arms from behind that circled his chest. Those arms pulled him off the man easily. </p><p>Clint was not done. He twisted his body in the man’s grasp and elbowed him right in the kidney. Clint could barely hear but he felt the vibration from the man’s chest when he yelled. The arms let go of him and he went for the kill. Crouching low he swept his leg out and took the man’s legs out from under him. He was just about to jump on him to finish him off as well when someone came from nowhere and tackled him. </p><p>He hit the ground roughly and tried to get his body into a position for an advantage. </p><p>Clint was starting to fight the man on top of him but he knew it was useless. There were multiple sets of hands on him now. They were manhandling him to his front before pulling his arms behind him. His right shoulder screamed out in pain but he bit his tongue before he let out any sound. </p><p>He felt the metal handcuffs go on his wrists as they pulled his arms back tight behind him. Arms were on each of his biceps as they pulled him up and dragged him away. His feet hit legs as he passed and as the light got brighter he realized they were taking him out of the room. </p><p>Hoping this was his last chance he spit into the room before he was dragged around the corner and was gone. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They brought him to another room that actually had a light. Thankfully they left the shirt tied around his eyes as they shoved him into a metal chair. They lifted his arms behind the back of the chair and pulled them down. Something heavy was attached to the handcuffs and a quick pull made him realize they attached him to something on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard some footsteps and did what he has been doing all along. He waited for something to happen. Maybe it was time for the old fashioned beat down part. He was used to that at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened for a while and he didn’t hear anything near him. His eyes were slowly getting used to the little amount of light that was coming through his makeshift blindfold. The chair was starting to get uncomfortable but he would take this over being trapped in that room. He would do whatever he had to so they wouldn’t stick him back into the dark and silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was some movement to his right and hands were on his head. He struggled but he didn’t get very far. After a second he realized they were putting his hearing aids in his ears so he stopped trying to get away. The hands turned his head and put the second hearing aid in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing after so long made it seem like he never heard anything in his life. He could hear the shuffling of the man’s footsteps as he walked away. He could also hear something more important. A chair was being dragged in front of him and someone sitting down on it. He wanted to open his eyes to try and see anything but he used his self restraint to keep himself still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was changing and he needed to be on his game. As much as he could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clint Barton. Hawkeye. Avenger. Nice to meet you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would say the same but my stay hasn’t been so nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in front of him chuckled at his statement. Clint told himself to not give as much backtalk as he was used to. Whatever helped him stay out of that room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I regret to inform you that the man you attacked died. Blunt force trauma to his skull. Really is a shame.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I regret that one too much. He did have it coming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess he did. We couldn’t assume holding onto an Avenger would be easy. Even a deaf one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint just shrugged at that one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That puts me into a predicament though. We need to hold onto you a little while longer but we need to teach you a lesson as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That doesn’t sound good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or, hear me out, you could not do any of that. He almost drowned me and I got payback. We can leave it at that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man let out a loud sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now here is the problem with that. The man you killed wasn’t the one who almost drowned you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a fist coming at him and Clint didn’t have the heads up to move away. It snapped his head to the side when it made contact with his jaw. The chair itself almost tipped over with the force but Clint rocked it back down on all four legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the man who almost drowned you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint took a minute to spit the blood in his mouth in the direction of the guy who punched him before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I still owe you then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughter. Clint wasn’t expecting that but the man sitting in front of him gave a nice sharp bark of it. It even sounded genuine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you Clint. I really do. It is a shame what needs to come next.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was too much movement for Clint to keep track of as two men came on either side of him. They attached something to the chair he was sitting on before stepping away. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is not good. Not good at all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was more movement to his right before a spark of electricity flowed through him from the metal chair he was sitting on. His body instinctively clenched up and tried to stand up from the chair. Part of him could but most was still attached from the handcuffs. His teeth clenched tight as he tried to keep his noises from the pain to a minimum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The current stopped quickly and he slumped into the chair with a huff of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on. We need to adjust something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone was there and using rope to tie Clint’s thighs to the bottom of the chair. They looped it around multiple times before tying it off and stepping away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go. That’s better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The current started again and this time it was so much worse. Not being able to lift off of the chair had Clint straining in his seat. He felt his body was on fire from the electricity and he struggled to get up. He bit his tongue trying not to scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The current shut off after what felt like minutes. Clint’s body was quivering in his chair and he was trying to get his heart to stop running a mile a minute. They gave him a minute to compose himself and to spit another glob of blood onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see how many it takes you to scream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not screaming for you! Never!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It took three more sessions before he was screaming and blacking out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clint woke to being dragged through hallways still tied to the chair. His hearing aids were gone but the shirt around his eyes was still there. There was more rope around his arms, keeping him secured to the chair he was sitting on. Rope around his ankles kept his legs from moving as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint strained his head and could make out two men were dragging him by the chair. They didn’t seem to be in a hurry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you taking me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ignored him as they came up to an open door. They dragged him through and Clint could smell blood and urine. They picked up the chair with him in it before putting him down in what seemed like the middle of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, no. Don’t do this!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked out of the room as Clint started to struggle in the chair. Closing the door shut off all the light and he knew he was back in the room. Back where he started. Clint started breathing heavily and steadily moved towards hyperventilating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck. I can’t do this. No, I can’t. Fuck!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew they weren’t coming back to get him. They left him tied to the chair this time. He was only here for holding and now they had him right where they wanted him. He couldn’t walk through the room this time. He couldn’t see anything and he couldn’t hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going crazy. I can’t stay in here again!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint spent a few minutes struggling as much as he could. The handcuffs rattled as he moved. The ropes tying his upper arms to the back of the chair strained as he pulled. It was no use, nothing was budging. He was locked tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he stopped struggling he let his head hang back as he caught his breath. Deep heaves of air made him smell something else. A tiny hint of decay. He brought his head down and focused on what was the floor in front of him. Of course he couldn’t see anything but he took one big inhale from his nose and immediately gagged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You left him in here?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint didn’t know what else to say. The dead body was right in front of him and he could smell him now that he was paying attention. Clint struggled again in the chair but he knew deep down it was useless. He was stuck in this room with the man he killed. The body would rot as he just sat there with him inching closer and closer to death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please Nat, come get me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint ignored the tears running down his face. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Desertion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clint could only assume more days passed. His hunger was tearing him up and he was thirsty and dehydrated again. Every few hours he would try to struggle in the ropes but he wasn’t making any headway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of decay got worse. Clint must have gotten used to it because he wasn’t gagging any more. After the second time he peed in the chair the smell didn’t really matter. He was used to it all and no smell could phase him now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint was mostly out of it when the door opened and the light fell on his face. He tried to lift his head but he was too weak. Hands slowly tipped his head back and another held open his mouth. He started to struggle as much as he could but he could barely move. His body felt heavy and the energy he needed wasn’t there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was on his lips and he had what felt like a smoothie pouring down his throat. Hands held him in place and eventually he had to swallow. The smoothie tasted disgusting and he wondered what food they broke up into this mess. The liquid didn’t stop coming and he swallowed as often as he could so he wouldn’t choke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough it was too much and his throat was fighting against it as he wasn’t ready to swallow again so soon. The smoothie sprayed out of mouth and he tried to turn his head to spit or vomit. The hands held him in place and he shook as he choked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed this. He hadn’t had food or water in days. He tried his best to keep most of it down. The smoothie suddenly stopped coming and he choked and gagged on the rest of it. The hands fell away from him and he turned his head to try and cough on something other than himself. Keeping the smoothie down was his main priority right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men ignored him as they closed the door and left him in the dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his stomach somewhat full he dealt with the nausea. He spent hours forcing his stomach to keep the smoothie in. He couldn’t vomit the only sustenance they gave him in days. He needed it badly so he fought with himself to keep it down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the nausea passed Clint waited some more. He fell into and out of consciousness as his body tried to get as much rest as it could. When he was awake he didn’t bother speaking or singing. He was done with that. He just sat and waited hoping something would change soon. Hoping the Avengers would come with a roar of the Hulk. Hoping Natasha would come in with her guns raised and that fury in her beautiful green eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the hours passed, nothing happened. No roaring. No gunshots. No banging down doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about Natasha then and pictured her face in his mind. That small quirk of her smile as he told that stupid joke about chickens. The rest of the Avengers groaned at him as he laughed. Natasha though was silent except for that smirk. He would do anything to see that smirk one more time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was alone though and he was fearful he would never see Natasha again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Stretch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clint didn’t bother trying to keep track of the hours or days. He didn’t have the energy. Eventually the men came back when the hunger was ripping him apart in full force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two men came to his chair they took a hold of it and started dragging him out of the room. Clint wanted to pick up his head to spit again but it was too heavy. He was too weak. He didn’t even bother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped dragging him in a new room and worked on taking off the ropes. Their hands were steady and a small part of Clint told him this would be the time for another escape. Another fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t. They will bring me back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t go back to that room with that dead man and the smell of blood. So he sat there and did nothing as they pulled him to his feet. They walked him towards a wall and pulled his hands over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thick manacles encircled his wrists and attached him to the wall behind him. Moving his arms showed that the length of chain was long enough he could turn his body. He tried to figure out what was happening next when someone was there cutting off his clothes. Now he started to try and move away but the hand was insistent and his legs felt weak standing on his own again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he was naked a steady stream of water hit him full in the face. The water was ice cold and he gasped at the pain of it. Using the length of chain on his wrists he turned until his back was to the water. They didn’t yell at him as the water moved up and down his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes the water shut off and one of the men finally spoke up. He could barely hear him and could tell the man was yelling.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around so we can get your front.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint wanted to fight again but he couldn’t. The water was cold and brutal but it was starting to make him feel like a person again. He turned so he was facing the water and tried his best to shield his face from the spray. He moved his hands to drag through his hair and try to get it as clean as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Clint was nice and cold, shivering in the room, the water stopped. He stood there waiting for what was next but nothing came. He couldn’t hear if they left or were standing right in front of him. The light must have been dimmed because there was barely any coming through his blindfold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing there he tried to stretch his legs and his arms. Pulling away from the wall he turned his body left and right. Getting it to move and ignoring the burn of his muscles after sitting down for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just finishing up when someone was pushing against him until his back hit the wall behind him. A hand pressed against his mouth and a body was pressed against him from chest to thigh. Another hand pressed down on his belly and was moving slowly down to his private area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint started struggling now because after all this time he couldn’t handle this. He wouldn’t be able to take this right now. The man’s mouth was right next to his ear and he spoke loud enough that Clint could hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you struggle, Avenger?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint twisted under him even as the hand finally stopped and grabbed a hold of him. The pain of it cleared Clint’s mind out of “no, no, no” and moved it towards “fight, fight, fight”. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fight!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint maneuvered his leg in between the man in front of him. The man didn’t seem to notice since he was busy doing things Clint didn’t want to think about. Clint pulled his leg back as far as he could go before ramming it upwards into the man’s crotch. The hands disappeared off of Clint but the Avenger wasn’t done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He assumed the man was bent over in front of him so he brought his knee up a second time. The solid crunch of his knee meeting the man’s chin was the best thing Clint heard in days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the body fall back to the ground and then he heard nothing more. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Behave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clint saw some shadows through his blindfold and then hands were putting in his hearing aids again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m in trouble now if they need me to hear my punishment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The hands were gone once the hearing aids were in and Clint tried to stand as tall as he could with his hands locked above his head. He decided to speak first and hopefully keep some of his calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that guy deserved it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another chuckle and Clint knew exactly who was in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He definitely deserved it. Not only was he taking advantage but he is the one who tried to drown you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint was happy to hear that and spit in the direction he assumed the body was in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I am here to tell you it is time for you to go home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you aren’t going to kill me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we aren’t going to kill you. We were just waiting for the Avengers to realize what they needed to do to get you back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sounded ominous but Clint decided to ignore that part for right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you. To behave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint actually growled at him. He hoped it looked as threatening as he wanted it to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll behave as long as you keep your hands away from my junk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise we will do that from now on. Now, we must dress you and then restrain you. Will you fight us while we do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint gave it a minute to think it over. He just told him it was time to leave this hell hole and Clint had to think about his next step. His brain was still slow from being weak and underfed for days but he was still going to think about it. At least make a show of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I won’t fight you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’m glad we came to an understanding. Now please be still and listen to my associate’s commands.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another man in front of him and started asking him to lift his leg here. Lift there. Soon enough he had a pair of sweatpants on and what felt like his combat boots back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man then tied his legs together with what felt like rope at his ankles and above his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think this is overkill?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say that. You have killed one of my men and knocked the other one out. Looks like his jaw is dislocated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man directing him then pulled him out from the wall as far as he could go and sat him down in a chair. His arms were straining up for a second but the man took off the manacles slowly. Clint didn’t bother trying to give a little rebellion. He just placed his hands on his lap and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man slipped a shirt over his head while asking Clint to move his arms when he needed to. It felt great to be dressed in clean clothes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man asked him to move forward on the chair and to pull his arms back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is your last chance if you are going to fight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint hesitated for a second but he moved his arms behind him. He had to trust that he wasn’t being lied to and was actually going home. Going back to the Avengers. Clint had nothing else to hold onto except for that small ounce of hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man tied his arms together at the wrist and above his elbows. His right shoulder pulsed with pain but Clint didn’t say anything. After that the man pulled the makeshift blindfold off and Clint made sure to close his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. We know your eyesight is precious to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something much thicker was placed over his eyes and pulled tight around his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those were the last words he would speak as something was pushed into his mouth. It felt like a mouth piece that fit perfectly and held down his tongue. He groaned his annoyance as the man fastened that around his head as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for that but it’s a long trip. I don’t want to hear your ramblings the whole time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint couldn’t even glare at the man for what he thought of that as he was pulled to his feet and thrown over someone’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well this is embarrassing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes of walking before he was thrown down in what felt like the backseat of a car. They actually strapped him in with the seatbelts around his chest and legs as he laid down the length of the backseat. Two men got into the front seat and closed the car doors. A turn of the key in the ignition and they were off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint tried to get comfortable as he thought about what would happen when they went to meet up with the Avengers again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Blinding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took awhile but eventually the car stopped. Clint heard the men get out of the front seat and close the doors. He was ready to get pulled out of the car but no one came to the doors next to him. They just left him there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint growled behind his gag at his frustration. Did he think it would be easy? He was ready for this whole situation to be over with. He was ready to go home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint waited maybe an hour before he could start hearing voices outside the car. He prayed it was the Avengers out there. He couldn’t make out what they were saying to each other but he could have sworn he heard Tony’s anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voices kept speaking to each other and then Clint felt movement he didn’t understand. The car started moving slowly down what felt like a ramp. Now he heard guns going off and what could only be Tony’s suit repulsors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car was still moving and Clint decided this might be the time to get out of there. He was able to reach and click open the seat belt holding his chest. He struggled until the seat belt was off of him and he was in a more sitting position. Clint tried to rub his head against the back headrest to push the blindfold off but it didn’t work. It was on there too tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Water rushed onto the seat he was on and he knew without a doubt that they were trying to really drown him this time. He couldn’t just sit and wait for rescue. He needed to get out of here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling his legs out of the other seat belt he pushed backwards until his tied hands came up to the car door. Moving around he finally got the handle under his hands. Pulling it did nothing though and he cursed at their preparation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking child lock!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water was up to his chest now and Clint knew he only had a minute or so left until he was completely submerged. His fingers ran over the armrest and found the window button. Pressing down did nothing and he yelled behind the gag as loud as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water was rushing up to his neck and he titled his head back and breathed in as much as he could through his nose. He kept breathing right until the water engulfed him and forced him under. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t see anything and didn’t know if anyone was coming to get him or not. He could try to get into the front seat but the way he was tied didn’t help him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard something behind him and he turned his body as best he could to the window that was there. He still had a few seconds of air left but he was praying that noise was someone trying to get to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands were on his face suddenly and pushed his head forward and down. A long few seconds later and the blindfold and gag fell away. Clint Barton looked up into the greatest sight he ever saw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha Romanoff was halfway through the window she broke with a small mouth guard in her mouth. It was attached to a small air tank. She took it out of her mouth and placed it in his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint clenched down on the guard and took some much needed breaths. Natasha disappeared out the window and Clint could see her trying to pull the door open. Clint shimmied his body against the door and placed his bound feet on the front center console. He pushed with all his might and was rewarded when the door slowly swung open to let him gently fall through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha caught him and pushed her arm through one of his bound ones. She grabbed a hold of the mouth piece and removed it from him. She placed it into her mouth before kicking off of the car and swimming to the surface with him in tow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint tried to kick his feet as best he could to help. He looked down and saw the car was sitting on the bottom of wherever they were. He looked up and saw they had a long way to go up to the top. And with only Natasha free it was slow going. She stopped for a second and put the mouthpiece in his mouth to give him some air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We aren’t going to make it at this rate.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha didn’t seem too worried. She took back the mouthpiece and kept pushing upwards. Clint was about to try and get her attention to maybe untie him when he saw someone diving down for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the figure got closer Clint realized it was Steve. Captain America in all his glory. Steve grabbed Clint’s other arm and between him and Natasha they broke the surface quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right after Clint got his breathing under control he looked at Natasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What fucking took you so long?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha’s smile was blinding. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Clint.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint Barton opened his eyes to see Natasha sitting next to his prone form on the bed. He must have really been out of it to see Natasha already sitting on the bed and he didn’t feel any of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the bedside table he noticed the clock said 11:30am. He slept almost 18 hours. That seemed excessive but he still felt exhausted. As he turned to lay on his back the IV pulled on his arm. Natasha reached over to help and make sure he didn’t pull it out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was letting a little bit too much emotion slip through but he didn’t mind. He missed her. Apparently he was gone for almost two weeks. Two weeks of barely eating and sleeping. They weighed him when he was unconscious after he got back to Avengers tower but he didn’t want to know the amount of weight he lost. He could feel that he was skinnier and sicker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tired.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand landed on his forehead and brushed his hair away from his eyes. The lights were still dim after the first mistake Bruce made. Shining that light into Clint’s eyes right after being dragged out of the water made him scream. Clint felt bad about Bruce apologizing and feeling guilty but at the time he just wanted the pain to stop. That’s when he told them a short summary of what happened. That he was trapped in the dark almost the whole time. Now Jarvis dimmed the lights as Clint was moved through the tower to his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha turned away from him and seemed to be staring at the wall in front of her. Clint wanted to reach out and grab her but he didn’t. She looked bothered and he gave her the time to say what she needed to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint, when I saw the car you were supposed to be in dragged under the water, I couldn’t think. The only thing in my head was to get to you as soon as I could. I’m surprised I wasn’t shot as I ran through the fire fight.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused as if to find the words for what she needed to say next. Clint didn’t say anything and gave her as much time as she needed. She turned her head and her gaze fell on his face. Her eyes were piercing when they landed on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I needed to get to you. At any cost.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint reached his hand out to her and she grabbed it and squeezed. He must have really scared her if she was baring her soul to him. Telling him things she has never said before. Clint thought it was right to return the favor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was in that room I had nothing else to do but think. And most of the time I thought about you. I wanted you to burst into the room with guns blazing. Towards the end I just wanted to see you one more time before…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand squeezed his tightly and her eyes bore into him. He didn’t want to say the rest of that statement but he could tell she understood. Understood that she was the only one left in his mind when everything else was taken away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha moved now and climbed under his IV line carefully. She took the arm without the IV and pulled it out away from his chest. Her small body folded down next to him until she was pulled flush against him. Her head lay on his chest as his arm wrapped around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep Clint. I am here now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint tightened his hold on her and turned his face into the red. Breathing in the sweet smell of her shampoo put him at ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tears soaked through her hair as he calmly fell backwards into sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>